Strawberry Passion Lip Balm
by KitsuneGoddess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are figuring out where they stand with each other. With a leachours monk and demon exterminator hanging onto every word the time to talk is difficult to find. And what happens when Inuyasha's half brother decides that Kagome is the on


Chapter 1

"I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now", wondered Kagome as she stared at her ceiling. Earlier that day, InuYasha had chucked her down the well because Miroku had rubbed her posterior and she had done nothing to stop him. "It's not my fault that I was battling Kagura's wind powers. If I had taken my hands off my mystical shield to slap him I could be dead right now." "But of course InuYasha just couldn't listen to my side of the story. He's always jumping to conclusions. Does he think that I like getting rubbed by that leech?" As Kagome kept muttering at herself about dumb InuYasha could be, little did she know that he was hearing every word.

InuYasha perched on the branch outside Kagome's window. He watched her pace up and down in her room while yelling about how stupid he was and why he couldn't just listen to her for once. "God does he have to act jealous anytime some other male creature shows interest in me? After all, in his words, I'm just a shard collector. I really don't mean anything to him. So what's his problem?" With that she sat down on her bed and flopped backwards.

Soon afterwards InuYasha heard soft breathings leep." He jumped off his branch and into her open window. Once in, InuYasha looked around checking out the familiar sights and smells. He sniffed the air and smelled Kagome on everything with a mixture off her cat Buyo. He snooped around in her desk and found all her schoolwork and some cosmetics. "uck, face paint. Kagome never wears the stuff but I don't know she keeps it hanging around." He heard a soft rustle and knew that kagome was waking up. He turned swiftly around and jumped out of the house and went to the well to home.

Back in the Feudal Era

Shippo was waiting by the well to see Kagome pop out. "Kagome! You're back!"

"Ey Shippo, how are you?" "Kagome you're lips look funny and they smell funny too. They're redder than usual." "I have a special substance on my lips to keep them from getting chapped. Strawberry flavored!" "Fey, there you are. What took you so long this time?" said InuYasha. He climbed onto a rock and stared down at her. "You took forever!" "Why InuYasha, I didn't know that it worry you about how long I took but: I WAS MAD AND UPSET AND RIGHT NOW I HATE YOUR GUTS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IM EVEN TALKING TO YOU! SO IF YOU DON'T MIND YOUR HIGHNESS, IM GOING TO GO TO THE VILLAGE NOW!" Kagome stormed off in a huff while leaving Shippo and InuYasha with their eyes wide and their hair standing up. "I didn't know that Kagome could be so scary," said Shippo. "Speak for yourself," said InuYasha as he tried violently to shake off the shivers that ran down his back.

in Kaede's Hut

"Oh Lady Kagome, I thought that I heard you return. You know, with your voice you could just kill the demons without your bow and arrows," said Sango when Kagome walked into the hut. "I know, I know. But I guess that InuYasha would have to get me really angry to do that," laughed Kagome who was cooling down. "Oh, the beautiful Kagome has returned to us. I hope that your trip home was eventful?" "Lay off me Miroku! Inuyasha was really peeved at me last time you were around so don't even go there right now," yelled Kagome in Miroku's ear. "Yes I understand you Lady Kagome, but does 'not right now' mean maybe later?" "You LEECH!" yelled Sango and Kagome as they kicked Miroku out of the hut and down the steps to land at InuYasha's feet. "Monk, have you been warming up to Kagome again? How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from her?" InuYasha took Miroku by the collar and deposited him into a horse trough. "Maybe that will calm your fiery fingers," said InuYasha as he walked into the hut and ran smack into Kagome. 'Uh-oh', thought InuYasha. "Oh InuYasha, I didn't see you! exclaimed Kagome. "You aren't um…mad," asked InuYasha tentively. Inuyasha smelled something fruity and sweet. Kagome smiled as he sniffed it out. "It's me InuYasha. It strawberry passion." Kagome walked out of the hut to join Sango and the dripping wet monk. When she walked out, InuYasha saw a sweet smile flick across her good features. He nodded and smiled in return to her retreating back.


End file.
